


Cold Cold Man

by EliBearU



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jinhongseok are idiots, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, idk what to tag, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliBearU/pseuds/EliBearU
Summary: You're the only one worth seeingThe only place worth beingThe only bed worth sleeping's the one right next to youCold Cold Man by Saint Motel
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Cold Cold Man

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me in unitwt no you dont.

"I need to go... Maybe another time?" His soft timid voice reaches to Hongseok's ears, making him warm up a little bit. Jinho was leaving for work, at a weekend, where it's supposed to be rest day, and they even had plans. 

Jinho can literally just do the bare minimum but still make Hongseok agree with him every single time no matter the situation. He just nodded, sadly, but he'll manage. "It's ok hyung. See you later.", although upset with the fact he can't be with Jinho for the rest of the day, snuggling him and kissing him all over. He'll manage.

"I love you."

Jinho shot him a small and sympathetic smile, he feels guilty— but work is work. It was a sudden ring of the phone, he picked up and the person on the other line was speaking frantically, so he needed to go. He waved at Hongseok as he outs himself from the door. "See you later Hongseok-ah."

He didn't say I love you back.

The door shut and now he's all alone. He'd been in this type of situation before, again- he'll manage. He walks around his and Jinho's shared apartment. It was spacious, he thought for the one millionth of times spacing out in about in the wide space, while alone, just with his thoughts. He stopped walking, just standing there in the middle of the room. Bare feet feeling the soft rug under him, he was in front of the tv, seeing his own reflection.

Does Jinho finds him pretty?

Of course! He said to himself loudly. Just because Jinho hasn't said it himself, doesn't mean he haven't thought about it. Right? He flopped down to the sofa behind him, sinking in to the soft cushions. Jinho loves him, he loves him as much as he does. And he's not telling this to himself to comfort him. Or is he?

His hands raised to his face, palms pressing warmly above his eyes. Jinho loves his hands, from the way it holds him, to how it perfectly swallows his own, although he haven't really told him that, he just knows he loves him. Right? He can't be doubting him, not like this.

Hongseok sighs deeply, shaking his head. He needs to clear these thoughts, a distraction would help. He reached for the tv controller, pressing the on button the moment his hand got a hold of the device. A few seconds before the tv comes to life. 

He has a whole afternoon by himself. Worse, he might even still be alone when dinner time comes. But as he said, he'll manage. He tells himself over and over again while his eyes starts to sting from the tears it was holding back as he watches a boring documentary. Jinho loves him, that's all he needs to know.

-

After crying what he'd assume at least a bucket of tears and also eating a cold meal all alone at the dining table. He fell fast asleep on the sofa, arms crossed and legs tucked close to each other. Even if he is hurting, he will still wait for Jinho to come back from work and he downright refuses to sleep on their shared bed without the small man next to him.

The door creaked open, light illuminating in a stripe into the apartment from outside the hallways. Jinho was back from a mess of a time in the office, he didn't know the problem there was that serious. He's tired and beaten.

A small sigh escaped his lips, the apartment was dark. Hongseok must've eaten dinner alone and has tucked himself to bed. A pang hit his heart, guilt was crawling on his back. Closing the door, he kicked his shoes of gently, trying to be as quiet as possible. He can't muster to hear much more noise as he have already heard.

Walking to the living area, his heart dropped low when he saw his boyfriend curled up on the couch, with no blanket or what so ever. The feeling of having done something wrong was eating him. Did he waited for him? Of course he did, obviously.

He stared at the sleeping form of his lover for a few minutes. Even in the dark, his features stood strong and noticeable. Lips formed into a natural pout, jaw sharp, nose perched in a cute way. He was pretty, but he wouldn't really say that to him. He's too shy to.

Guilt eating him, he shook off his coat. Pondering about taking off his pants or not, he gave in and removed them because sleeping with jeans is uncomfortable. Of course being the good boy he is, he folded them and placed them on the coffee table.

From the time it took Jinho to get ready to sleep with Hongseok on the couch, it seemed like he moved his arms away from his chest. A perfect place for Jinho. He crawled quietly and placed himself on top of Hongseok. His head placed just below Hongseok's chin and arms trying to snake it's way around his torso.

Eyelids getting heavy, he was ready to sleep. Until Hongseok grunted. Eyes wide open, he squirmed to look up at him. Cheeks flushing red, Hongseok looked at him with hooded eyes, although vision still a bit blurry from just waking up, it took a while for his eyes to adjust.

In a hush voice, Jinho hurriedly whispered to the man under him. "Hongseok-ah, I'm sorry. Do you want to move to the bed?", Jinho tried to push himself up and off of Hongseok but the younger quickly pulled him back in, groaning in protest.

"No no, let's stay like this..." He said, voice groggy from sleep. His hand wrapped around his waist to support him, while the other went up to pet his hair, they fit together perfectly. "Welcome home by the way." He chuckled absentmindedly.

Jinho calmed down, resting his head back at the crook of Hongseok's neck. He felt safe, albeit still guilty. Even after he left him for a whole day, leaving him alone all by himself, he still waited for him to return and welcomed him home. Hongseok truly was his home. His gentle breath hit the top of his head, and he feels his chest rising and falling in a calming rhythm. His heart beat drumming in a steady pace. Everything felt wonderful, but he still feel the urge to apologize. So he did.

"Hey Hongseok... I'm sorry."

Hongseok shifted from his spot, humming in question. But he already knows why he is apologizing, Hongseok and Jinho mutually know what's going on between them. But Hongseok wants to hear it from him. Jinho sighed, "I can't help but to notice that you've been upset lately, and I've been thinking that it's because of me. I'm sorry..."

Hongseok smiled down at Jinho. Though he isn't looking he knows he can feel his fondness. "It's okay."

"No it's not." Jinho placed his chin on Hongseok's chest. They're now looking at each other in the dark, but that doesn't really matter, they have each other's faces printed on their brains. "Hongseok I'm making you feel unloved, and I'm sorry. I feel horrible but I don't deserve to feel that way because you're clearly the one suffering." Hongseok furrowed his eyebrows at that, he doesn't feel that unloved. Well, maybe a little bit earlier but still.

"I- I know I'm slow at giving you compliments... and, and that you're used to more desperate men. I- I'm sorry I can't be like them." What? No.

"No no, no. What makes you think that? You're... you're so much more better than them please don't think that way" Hongseok lifted him up, moving him impossibly more closer to him. All his life, people had been lining up for him, being competent and even fighting just for him, and he loved it. And then he met Jinho.

He'll admit, he was just being overly dramatic earlier. Jinho loves him, he knows that. Not just because he said it himself, he just does. All his genuine smiles, the softest hugs, and his careful actions, it all screamed 'I love you'. 

"Jinho, you're the best that I've ever have. Don't compare yourself to them. You- I- I mean, just by your actions alone I do feel loved." Hongseok sat up carrying Jinho with him, so the smaller was now sitting on his lap. They were both very flustered in this situation.

"I think I'm just being selfish." Hongseok admits shyly, "People have different ways of loving someone, through words and through actions. And it's very selfish of me if I'd be asking for both from you when you're already showering me with so much love in your own way."

Eyes darting around each other's face, Hongseok looking for a reaction while Jinho was looking if he is genuine. Of course he is genuine, he's Yang Hongseok. Jinho smiled, a sad one at that.

"I still feel sorry-"

A quick peck in the lips stopped him from talking, a loving smile greeting him after. "Don't be," he reassured "I'm just being overly dramatic. I should be apologizing to you for making you worried." Jinho closed his eyes, smiling. He's so lucky, really lucky to have this man in his life to understand him. Using his hands to get a hold of Hongseok's face, he leaned in for a kiss. A soft and loving one, Hongseok returned it with just as much love. If not, maybe even more.

Light kisses being shared by the two in the middle of the night, moments like these are what they both treasure the most. Comfortable silence, and their lips moving to have a taste of each other's love. Hongseok pulled away to whisper something.

"Do me a favor hyung..." Jinho hummed against his lips in response, "Just reassure me from time to time that you love me, because this man didn't learn how to read other people's actions." Both shared a breathy laugh. Jinho pulling away to look at the other.

With a smile, he said "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first. I'm sorry if there are mistakes TT I'll improve I promise. Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Please spare me for I only wrote this fic under two hours- literally^^


End file.
